In general, a shower is a spraying device having a watering-pot shape to spray cold water or hot water and the shower has been broadly used as a body shower for family in a bath room, a sink and bath tub and a water pool, a water softener and a spa bath for business use.
Such a shower may be categorized into a sit-type shower and a stand-type shower and the shape of the shower may be variable according to the types.
After passing an inner path formed in a body of a shower head, cold water or hot water supplied via a hose may be sprayed outside toward a user via a plurality of shower holes formed in a shower face and the user may take a shower.
Recently, a water-saving shower capable of saving water has been used and the water-saving shower includes a diameter reducing part provided in a shower head to expand a diameter of an outer portion. Because of that, a water saving effect can be acquired. However, such a diameter reducing part requires a special part and the manufacture cost happens to be increasing disadvantageously.
In addition, according to a conventional water-saving shower, the number of shower holes is decreased or a diameter of a shower hole is reduced. In this case, proper water supply might not be performed or the shower time might be lengthened, when the user tries to take a shower. As a result, the water-saving effect happens to be useless disadvantageously.
Especially, if the diameter of the shower hole is decreased, generation of negative-ions may be increased together with the water-saving effect. However, the user cannot feel the shower effect properly and the water-saving effect tends to disappear.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, Korean Paten Registration No. 0867486 filed by the present applicant discloses a shower face including a shower head 100, a thin plate shaped shower face 300 provided in a front portion of the shower head 100, shower holes 310 having small diameters, respectively, with an outer portion having a side of the shower face 300 insertedly coupled thereto.
In the shower face for the shower, water may be sprayed toward a broader area by liquid (W1) sprayed outside via a shower hole 310 after passing an inner path of the shower head 100 and liquid (W2) sprayed outside via a concave rectangular shaped spray hole 300 after passing the inner path of the shower head 100.
Although not shown in the drawings, if a direction of an inwardly recessed portion 331 of the shower hole 300 is located in a reverse direction, the direction of the liquid sprayed via an open part 333 may be changed and the liquid may be sprayed toward a narrow area.
However, such the shower face is formed in a plate shape and the shower hole 310 having a small diameter is provided in the plate-shaped shower face 300 such that a water-saving effect and a negative-ion generation effect and a liquid spraying angle control effect. However, there might be a disadvantage of a relatively small path area of the liquid sprayed outside because of the small diameter of the shower hole 310 and 330. As a result, a user might feel pricked.